


Goners

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: A deadly virus has taken over, steadily wiping out the population. You meet Tyler in the midst of chaos, agreeing to help each other try to survive as the virus claims life after life.





	Goners

_ Light.  _

You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, trying to hide from the antagonizing sun rays. A low hum filled your head, the sound of a shaky breath being drawn through your nose following the noise. Your body ached all over, dull pain crashing through you slowly like waves.  _ What was happening? _

Slowly, like you were scared, you opened your eyes, letting the warm glow soak in until it didn’t hurt as much. You made out a red car not too far away. Then there was a street. Another car with its door thrown open. A broken Stop sign. You were somewhere in the city, but why were you here? You turned your head the other way, rolling onto your back with a pained groan. More abandoned cars. No one was around. 

A memory hit you with a jolt, images crackling through your mind like lightning. People were running. Why were they running? You grimaced as you sat up, trying to hold onto the memory, to unravel it to see more. People were screaming. The sound filled your head, coaxing your hands up to your ears. All you remembered was people panicking. You remembered walking and …. 

You felt something dry under your fingertips. You explored the dry patch on the back of your head, drawing your fingers back to see dried flakes of old blood. You hit your head. How? You turned around to see the curb, a dark red stain on its grey surface. Someone had ran into you and knocked you over. Now, you were here, but how much time had passed?

After sitting up for a few minutes to let yourself adjust, you pushed yourself to your feet, immediately feeling unbalanced and nearly toppling over. You straightened yourself out and slowly walked down the street, taking in the aftermath. Cars were abandoned. Benches and signs were knocked over. It felt like a ghost town. No one was in sight. You drew in a nervous breath before continuing further into the city, a faint sound coming from a store up ahead. “Hello?” You called out timidly, something deep inside of you cursing you for opening your mouth. 

The broken glass door of the clothing store flung itself open, a man stumbling out soon after, his mouth buried in the crook of his arm as he coughed violently. 

You stopped abruptly, caught off guard by the man as he nearly brought himself to his knees coughing. You felt your throat close up, trapping your words in your chest as you took a step back.

“Help …,” the man gasped, breaking from his arm to gaze at you, his eyes bloodshot. Blood speckled his bottom lip, his appearance far from healthy. His clothes seemed to almost swallow him he appeared so frail and weak.

He looked sick. Was that why everyone was panicking? You felt your body grow rigid, your fear overriding your sense to move. Your eyes settled on the redness of his as he came closer, his hand, blood dotting his skin, reaching for you. 

“Get away from him!” Another voice shouted from behind you, jarring you so much that you came to your senses.

You stumbled back, colliding with another body, a gasp sounding from you. You whipped around to face another man, a yellow bandana wrapped snugly over his mouth and nose. Before you could even process him, you felt his hands grab your arms and pull you behind him. You peered over his shoulder, watching the sick man stare him down. “What’s wrong with him?” You whispered.

“He’s sick, like all the rest. You didn’t touch him, right?” 

“No,” you replied, backing up as the man with the yellow bandana started to. 

“Please … help,” the sick man begged, his body trembling as he took another step forward. He fell into another coughing fit, face reddening from the harshness. “Just help me!” He suddenly shouted, head snapping up to glare at you and the other man.

Before you could panic at his reaction, your hand was grabbed and you were running. Fast. You attempted to keep pace with the man, who was leading you away from the sick man with a familiarity in his steps. He was taking you somewhere. You didn’t know either of them, but you felt like you should trust the healthy person over the sick one. So, you followed, letting him lead you into an old flower shop. It looked more intact than the rest of the buildings.

“You’re sure he didn’t touch you?” The man asked once the two of you were inside the shop, old dying flowers surrounding you. 

You followed his eyes to where you were still holding hands. “I’m sure. I don’t feel sick … I just woke up,” you told him, looking up into his eyes, watching your frightened reflection within the dark hue. 

The man nodded before releasing your hand, letting his reach up to pull the bandana off of his face. “I’m Tyler. You picked a great time to wake up.”

You cracked a hint of a smile at his humor, your head shaking in confusion. “Y/N. I remember when people started panicking, but someone ran into me and I hit my head. Mind filling in the blanks?” You asked him, watching him remove his black backpack and set it on the counter. 

“You didn’t miss much. Honestly, I can’t fill in every blank because no one knows where it came from. People started getting sick. Fast. We were told to get inside and not touch anyone, so people started freaking out trying to get away from each other,” Tyler responded as he sifted through his backpack.

You glanced around you, noting the lights were off. The only way you could see Tyler in the shop was the sun through the glass windows. “It’s … It’s like a virus or something?” You asked, trying to make sense of what he was saying. 

Tyler pulled out another yellow bandana from his backpack, his hand stretching out to offer it to you. “Yeah, I think so. I don’t really know what it does or if it’s fatal. Time will tell,” Tyler murmured, having already been through his panicked phase. He was in survival mode now. 

You took it from him and wrapped it around your nose and mouth, tying it tightly behind your head. “What are we supposed to do?” Your evident panic came out in your words, your voice shaking a little. You were trying to keep yourself together, but it felt like you were choking on your own quick heartbeat, the pressure nearly paining you. 

Tyler moved to stand in front of you, not too close, which was now out of habit, but close enough so that he could properly hold your gaze. “Listen, stay close to me. Don’t touch anyone. Don’t even touch anything until I find you a pair of gloves. I’ll watch out for you if you watch out for me, okay?”

You breathed in through your nose deeply, drawing the air through the bandana’s thin material. “Okay. I’m just … scared,” you murmured, clutching your hands nervously. 

Even though he had done it earlier, Tyler cautiously placed one of his bare hands on yours, the motion comforting. “I know. I am too. I don’t know what’s out there,” he replied quietly, his head turning to stare outside of the flower shop’s window. He didn’t look for long. He knew that wouldn’t help you. “Come on, there’s some people I want you to meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Should I continue?


End file.
